The Four Times Beca Fucked Chloe (and the one time she didn't)
by Elven Muse
Summary: You really should have expected this. You'd only intended to convince her to audition for your group; how were you supposed to know that she'd look so good naked?
1. Chapter 1

You should have expected it really. You almost jumped her in the shower, the _public_ shower, with your latest boy toy standing not two stalls down from you. You'd only intended to convince her to audition for your group; how were you supposed to know that she'd look so good naked? It's not your fault that you stared.

The first time she fucks you you're already halfway there; lying on the bed in your dorm room frantically trying to get yourself off with the song you sang in the shower playing on your laptop in the background. You're confused, naturally, when the door to your room, _the door you swear you locked_, bursts open and clicks shut in one fluid, loud movement and then she's there, staring in much the same way that you did to her not a day earlier. Your fingers don't stop against yourself and suddenly she's on top of you, her lips crashing against yours as your head falls back onto the pillow, her hands pushing your jeans and panties down and you gasp because she gasps and you know, you fucking _know_ that she can feel how wet the scrap of material was but it doesn't matter because her fingers are pressing against your clit and rubbing in _just_ the right way and all of your coherence flies out the window. You can hear yourself moaning against her lips and her hand is kneading your breast and you can feel her fingers slide inside you and press _just there _and you're coming hard, with that stupid song still playing in the background and her smell and warmth all over you, around you, inside you. She doesn't stop, she just kisses her way down your body and then her tongue is tracing patterns on your clit in the way that makes you pull the pillow from under your head and hold it over your face because you're screaming because it's _so good_ and your fingers tangle in her hair and pull her closer because _oh god yes, right there. _Her fingers and tongue are more talented than your shower encounter would have led you to believe- there's no shyness, no awkwardness, no hiding. She breaks you apart and pieces you back together, you climax more times under her touch than any of your fuck buddies have gotten you to do before. When you finally feel her fingers still inside of you you can hardly breathe and your body is trembling from head to toe, your skin flushed red and your throat burning from screaming her name. You move the pillow from your eyes to find that she's gone, with only the trace of her perfume and ghostly remnants of her touch on your skin. You smirk because you're definitely going to have to corner her in the shower more often. Maybe tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Except that you can't seem to find her anywhere on the entire campus. You've been to the showers more times than is probably viewed as sane and sometimes you think you can hear her laughing and you get frustrated in more ways than one. But she shows up at auditions, playing coy, looking up at you through her eyelashes, acting _innocent _and it's all you can do not to drag her into the nearest empty room and screw her brains out. So you settle on giving her the most lust-filled gaze that you can, watch how subtly she blushes, _like she's shy, _like some virgin. She looks at you through parts of the song, parts with lyrics that could _mean something, _and you know that she doesn't know that you always gets get what you want and her song is only fuelling your fire. Aubrey's next to you, astounded at the display of raw talent before the pair of you and you just smirk _knowing_ that you're going to be seeing a lot more of this girl.

You do. You see her at the initiation, you see her at the party. You get as close to her as possible because you want her and you want her to know that you want her though you're quite sure she has an inkling already. So you get close and almost kiss her and shake your ass unnecessarily when you leave. You swear you hear her growl.

She's at rehearsal before anyone else, singing quietly to herself while slung haphazardly over a chair. You have half a mind to walk over and kiss her _hard_ until the auditorium doors burst open and the rest of the group files in, abuzz with anticipation. But rehearsals are gruelling, and they quickly realise that as they stumble over the choreography and harmonise too early or late or not at all. You take advantage of this, using her choreographic mistakes to get close to her, wrapping, no, _melding_ your body around hers and taking her hands. You can smell her, and it's overpowering, it makes you forget where you are, what you're doing, why you're there and you let your fingers stray up her forearm until she clears her throat and you come back to reality. You awkwardly keep to yourself for the rest of rehearsals, but when you see her arguing with Aubrey after everyone else has left you feel something stir within you.

You follow her when she leaves, and she knows, you know that she knows, that's why you aren't surprised when she grabs your hand and drags you into an old music storeroom, bending you over a dusty old piano. You hear her jeans unzip and feel something press against your crotch, your _bare_ crotch, and how did you not notice that she had gotten you out of your pants? But then you're being filled and _oh fuck_ you didn't think her dick comment was serious, but you're pretty sure that she was packing today. She folds herself over your form, pressing against your back much like you did to her earlier, grasping at your hand with one of hers while her other clutches your hip, pulling you into her thrusts almost desperately and you love it. It's not like with guys, everything is so soft despite the hard edge of the piano pressing into your ribs and you can feel her breasts against your back, hear her breath hitching in your ear and her fake dick is moving inside you, hitting spots that make you go weak and drive you wild. You close your eyes for a moment as you feel your orgasm building _fast_ and when you open them again you're staring into hers until you crush your lips against her lips, your hands grasping at her shoulders because you need something real to cling to in this moment as she pounds into you, hands on your hips holding you up as your legs circle her waist. The butt of the dildo is pressing into your clit and the friction is delicious... delicious... _unbearable _and you break apart in her arms for the second time in a week, moaning your pleasure into her mouth because you can't form words enough to scream her name as you feel yourself clench around the silicone. You feel her gasp against your lips and her steady rhythm breaks, her hips jerking as her head falls forward in pleasure, resting against your shoulder as hers shake and her hands hold too tightly for too little time. You kiss her hair as you both still, trembling, and you're lifted back onto the piano as she pulls out of you, handing you your pants as she stuffs the fake dick back into her own. You dress quickly, clumsily, a satisfied ache spreading through your body and you sort of accidentally but not really stumble into her to feel her arms around you again, and they circle you awkwardly but in a way that makes you just want to kiss her, so you do and it's probably sweeter than its meant to be but nice anyway.

You feel her press a kiss against your forehead, then there's a whisper of cloth and she's gone, and you feel sated but oddly empty.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she fucks you is almost entirely by a series of almost-coincidences. You'd almost caught her in the corridor, almost demanded answers from her when you found yourself unceremoniously shoved to the side and into the open doorway of the janitor's closet. She was pushed in after you, landing solidly in your arms as the door swung shut and the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking resounded through the space. Amy's voice sounded from the other side of the door, something about it being an "accident" and how she was going to get help.

You swallow heavily and try to keep your cool because it's dark and small and it smells bad and the woman in your arms feels perfect but you're _trapped _in a tiny enclosed space and suddenly you can't get enough air and panic. You want, _need_, to sit down with your head between your knees but you're being held against the wall, pinned there, really, and her lips are on yours, battling the tiny, broken pants with sweet kisses. You feel that you prefer her kisses to hyperventilation, so you work on getting your breathing under control, slowly bringing your hands up to frame her face and pull her closer. Her hands trail down your sides, reaching under your skirt and pulling your panties down before the kisses stop, and she kneels before you with her head under the thin, flowing material.

The first touch of her teeth on your clit takes you by surprise, it's rough and hurts _so good_, and it's not what you'd expect from how gentle she was being. Your fingers tangle in her hair and you pull her closer because that's where you need her, _closer,_ and your hips cant forward when her tongue peeks out and starts tracing patterns over your most sensitive area. She lifts one of your legs over her shoulder, using the angle to slide two fingers _deepdeepdeep _inside of you, curling and twisting and you know that this won't last, that you've been wanting this for weeks, since the last time, and you feel that wonderful low heat settle in your stomach and start to spread. Your leg tightens on its perch, drawing her closer as pleasure rips through you, curling your toes and making you bite your lip to suppress a moan because you're _supposed _to be being rescued soon and _don't_ want to be caught like this but you're feeling _amazing_ and don't really want the moment to end. Your leg starts trembling violently and you're suddenly extremely unstable and falling forward, but before any damage can be wrought you're being held in strong arms, cradled on the ground in an awkward but comfortable tangle of limbs.

Her breath is sweet on your face and you lean up and kiss whatever you can sense in front of you, you feel her head turn and her lips press against yours and you can taste yourself and you whimper just a bit. You adjust your positions, bringing her to straddle your lap before undoing her jeans, sliding your hand inside and underneath her panties, moving a finger in a circular motion over her clit. She grabs your hand and you _swear_ you hear her whisper something that sounds like your name but you're too focused on how she's reacting physically, her hips moving in small circles, pressing down against your hand which she presses harder against herself. Her head falls onto your shoulder and she's making these quiet noises which you think are adorable and you know she's close but then Amy's voice is breaking your lust filled silence, and a key is scraping in a lock. Your hand is pulled away and you're sure that over the sound of the zipper being done up you hear a sob; a fucking _sob. _So you wrap your arms around her and hold her tightly as the door swings open. You make up some sob story about a panic attack and not wanting to talk about it as you help the other girl up, the pair of you brushing past Amy and huddled tightly together, holding hands like you just went through some amazingly traumatic experience. You realise that she's holding your panties, hidden in a palm and you blush until you're standing in an alcove, your hands still tightly entwined and pulling you closer until your foreheads are resting together. Your noses brush and you pull her close because you know, you fucking _know, _you're thinking and feeling the same thoughts and feelings but you can't seem to form words around her anymore. So you kiss her nose and her forehead and she leaves with a small smile, your panties tucked in the back pocket of her jeans. She laughs aloud when you choke at the sight, and you're sure that there are few sounds more beautiful than that in the world (and all of them are made by her).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys, but my computer blew up yesterday. Now I have to update on my glitchy old laptop- it's super unreliable. Happy New Year!

You show up at the party fashionably late and half drunk from the third of vodka you consumed before leaving your dorm room. No one notices, they're all either dancing to the remix being played over the speaker system or joining in with the game of spin the bottle happening to your right. You can't see it, but you can make out the sounds of glass moving quickly against hardwood floor. You swagger your way onto the dance floor, intending to lose yourself in the techno beats, your hips swaying seductively against those of whoever's in front of you. You can't really tell, everything's a little fuzzy until a pair of _very_ familiar hands catch the belt loops of your jeans and pull you backwards into hips swaying in a rhythm that compliments your own.

Your hand reaches back to tangle in the thick hair on her head and you pull her closer, feel her lips attach themselves to your neck, her hips swivel a little harder into your ass and you want her and you don't really care who knows. So you spin around and lean to kiss her, only to be stopped by her fingers on your lips and you're being pulled, by your belt loops, by your _heart_, into the bathroom which is suspiciously empty but when the lock clicks behind you you understand. You turn, want to say something, you need validation, need answers but her lips are on yours as they always are and she's backing you up against a sink; the ceramic is cold even through your jeans and you can't suppress the shiver which rolls down your spine. She turns you around, her hips bucking into your ass and driving you against the sink, and the seam of your jeans seems to be placed in just the right spot to get you off. You moan and push back against her, _she knows,_ she needs it too and you reach for one of her hands, a tether to reality, a proof of your bond.

But for once you feel that you deserve some dominance as well and you use your grip on her hand to push her to the wall, covering her with your body, your thigh between hers as your hips grind against her hips. She groans, and it's low and throaty and it fucking_ turns you on_ that much more, until she starts to grind back against you and _fuck_ it just feels so _good_. Your lips find their way to her neck and you suck and nip at the tender skin, marking her as her hands grab, fist in the back of your jacket, keeping you close. You know. It's an unfulfillable desire to be closer to her, to feel every part of her. It's unbearable when you're apart, and even moreso when you're together. You don't realise that you've ripped her shirt open and began to palm her breasts until her gasp tears you back to reality, and you can feel the change in texture of material from silky to kinda rough and it's so good and you can't help but squeeze a little and feel as her hips buck helplessly into yours as a reaction. You do it again and she moans in your ear so you rock against her more purposely, you need to feel her come undone, shake and shudder against you like she never did when you were trapped in the janitor's closet. You kiss her because it feels right and you really, _really_ want to when you can admit it to yourself and the way her lips cling to yours is almost desperate and makes you think that she wants it too. Her hands make their way down to your ass and pull you closer and her grinding is losing its rhythm and it's wanton and she needs you, she needs this and her lips are being ripped from yours as her head is thrown back and she moans (or screams, or sings, you aren't sure but it sounds incredible) and she has never looked more beautiful than she does in the throes of passion. You change the motion of your hips, circling them slowly, drawing out her pleasure as best you can, and there's something in the way her body tightens that tells you she came again.

You wrap her up in your arms again, like last time and her head rests against your chest as she catches her breath, but you're shifting your hips because you really need to come too and she spins you, so fast that you don't really register it until your back is slammed against the cold tiles of the wall and her hips (and most of her upper body) is pressed solidly against yours. Her face is still flushed and you can see her pupils dilate further with lust but your eyes close when her hips start moving against yours again, in motions that you're pretty sure you practiced as choreography at Bellas rehearsals. Your hands are pinned against the wall as she moves to nip at your neck, leaving little marks that will probably bruise in the morning but right now you really can't care and won't deny that you like it, love that she's marking you, claiming you as her own in another way. You whimper something that is probably her name, something that is too beautiful and too romantic for the scenario in which you've found yourselves. Your eyes open and you turn your head, seeing yourself for the first time in the bathroom mirror as you dry hump each other; your red hair spilling over your shoulders and entwining with hers in a way that is almost magical, your face tinged pink with pleasure. Her head turns and her eyes are meeting yours in the glass and it's _explosive_, you bite your lip and close your eyes as your orgasm hits you hard and fast, your nails scratching at the wall beneath your hands. She lets go of your wrists as your pleasure fades and curls into you, it's an action so weak and so vulnerable and so out of place here, you wrap her in your arms because you want to protect that spark of innocence. Squeezing your eyes tightly shut you hum softly to her, ignoring the sound of irritated party goers in need of the bathroom banging on the door. The moment feels wrong and perfect all at once, and you realise that this girl means a lot more to you than you ever fathomed she would when you cornered her in her shower cubicle. The sensation is new and _terrifying_, but for once you can't find it in you to run from your feelings.


End file.
